The Day Cleveland Left Stoolbend
by greendogtheater
Summary: They day Cleveland decides to relocate back to Quahog.


**The Day Cleveland Left Stoolbend**

STOOLBEND-MAY 19, 2014

Cleveland was sitting alone in his bedroom in his house at Stoolbend, Virginia, looking morose. Looking over to his right, he saw a picture of his friends from Quahog, Rhode Island that he left 5 years ago. Sure, he visits them and vice-versa, but it's not the same as them being with you nearby. He had tears in his eyes and pretty soon he began singing before a montage of him walking around his town to various places.

Cleveland: _Sometimes you feel so happy,_

 _sometimes you feel so sad._

 _Sometimes you feel so happy,_

 _but mostly you just make me mad._

 _Baby you just, make me mad._

 _Linger on your pale blue eyes._

 _Linger on your pale blue eyes._

 _Thought of you as my mountain top,_

 _thought of you as my peak._

 _Though of you as everything,_

 _I had but couldn't keep._

 _I had but couldn't keep._

 _Linger on your pale blue eyes._

 _Linger on your pale blue eyes._

After that, Cleveland is shown to once again be in his room, looking at his picture of his Quahog buddies in sadness.

"Knock, Knock," said a voice. Cleveland looked and saw how wife, Donna,ml poking at him.

"Oh, hi honey," Cleveland said, quickly drying his tears and putting the picture down, " I was just...reminiscing."

"So I see," said Donna, "Baby, I know you're missing Quahog."

"Does it show?" sighed Cleveland.

"Which is why I'm making quite a decision," said Donna happily, confusing Cleveland.

As Cleveland's son, Jr., and stepchildren, Rallo and Roberta, we're eating lunch in the dining room, their parents suddenly busted in.

"We're moving back to Quahog!" shouted Cleveland.

The kids, surprised, turned to them.

"What?!" shouted Jr.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Roberta.

"Not truly," said Cleveland, "We are gonna relive our lives in the very place that was home to me."

"Rhode Island?" asked an indignant Rallo, "Geez Brown, I've only visited like 3 times and know that it is dull."

"Now kids," said Donna strictly, "it's already been decided."

"Yeah," said Cleveland, "Jr., don't you miss your life back in Quahog?"

"I do," said Jr., " but this seems quite sudden."

"In case you don't know," said Donna, " we've been cancelled for a year."

"That's true," said Rallo.

"I discovered that my old house is vacant," said Cleveland, "We can move into it."

"I hope this move doesn't turn out like the time I had a fling with Dracula." Said Roberta disdainfully.

(Cutaway)

An entranced Roberta makes her way to Gary Oldman's portrayal of Dracula before suddenly coming out of the hypnosis.

"So I won't be aware of this?"

"Most definitely," said Dracula.

"Ok," shrugged Roberta.

(End Cutaway)

We see the Brown's packing up their belongings in both their car and a moving van as their friends and kin are seeing them off.

"So, your moving back to Rhode Island, huh?" asked Tim.

"It won't be the same without you." said Holt sadly.

"Your the cob of our corn," said Lester.

"Your health might not be able to stand the journey," said Dr. Fist.

"It's 1989 all over again!" shouted Terry.

"You guys will be fine," Cleveland assured before sharing a hug with them. When they left, his parents came to him.

"Goodbye, Clevey," said Cookie as she hugged him, with him returning it, before whispering to him, "Make sure Cookie takes care of you."

When their hug broke, Freight Train appeared and opened his mouth to say something before coldly saying, "Good luck," and with that, he walked off.

"Love you too!" shouted Cleveland.

Donna was conversing with her mother and Robert and their Chinese baby, Quang-Quang

"Take care of Quang-Quang like good parents," said Donna, "which you weren't."

"Relax baby," said Robert.

"And take care of your family," said Dee-Dee as they hugged.

Roberta was saying her goodbyes to Federline,

"Dang, girl," said Federline, "do you have to go?"

"I do," said Roberta before hugging kissing him.

Rallo is seen with Walt and Julius.

"Have fun in the island of Rhode's, man," said Walt.

"Yeah," said Julius.

"Thank's boys," said Rallo.

Jr. then waved goodbye to his friends and past girlfriends, including his divorced Italian wife.

With that, the Brown's entered the car and drove off into the distance to their new home as their friends and family waved goodbye to them.

"What the heck?" said Arianna, "Their going back to Family Guy?"

"That they are, Ari," said Kendra, eating a giant bearclaw, "That they are."

"Yeesh, slow down, Pam Poovey." said Arianna in disgust.

THE END


End file.
